Orientación para villanos: los casos perdidos de las Dazzlings
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Sonata está preocupada por sus hermanas, que no hacen más que pensar en cómo vengarse de las Rainbooms, amargándose cada vez más. Desesperada por ayudarlas, Sonata contacta a la infame Black Hat Organization
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Correo basura**

─¡Hola chicas! ¡Traje algo de comer! ─ Anunció alegremente Sonata, al entrar al apartamento que compartía con sus hermanas. ─ ¿Cómo estuvo su día? ¿Bien?

Adagio y Aria gruñeron, sin desviar su atención de la televisión, y la laptop, respectivamente. Sonata comenzó a tararear una alegre melodía, mientras ponía la comida sobre la mesa. Los tacos siempre la ponían de excelente humor.

─¡Más te vale que no hayas comprado tacos otra vez! ¡Estoy harta! ─ Le advirtió Adagio, con un tono de amenaza en su voz.

─Pues claro que traje tacos ─ dijo Sonata, colocando los platos. ─ Pero para mí. A ti te traje el pollo del General no-sé-quién que te gusta tanto, y a Aria, Calzone Meat Lovers.

Las dos hermanas asintieron sin muchas ganas, y se levantaron a comer. Sonata les dedicó la mejor de las sonrisas, pero ellas sólo gruñeron, y comenzaron a comer sin decir palabra.

La sonrisa de Sonata se desvaneció, y se puso a comer, en silencio también. El hecho era, que desde fueron vencidas por las Rainbooms, y perdieron sus poderes, Adagio y Aria se habían vuelto ariscas, y no paraban de pensar en la venganza. La propia Sonata estuvo muy molesta por un tiempo, y también buscó venganza durante ese tiempo. Pero al final, se le pasó el enojo. A diferencia de sus hermanas, la naturaleza de Sonata era más bien despreocupada y tranquila. No podía mantenerse enojada por mucho tiempo, y mucho menos guardar tanto rencor como Adagio y Aria.

A Sonata le dolía verlas así, y sabía que todos sus esfuerzos para animarlas eran inútiles. Pero ella no se rendía, de una forma u otra, encontraría la forma de hacer que sus hermanas volvieran a sonreír. El problema era que de momento no sabía cómo, lo único que sabía podría ayudarlas a recuperar su sonrisa era el poder derrotar a las Rainbooms.

¿Pero ella qué podía hacer para lograr algo así? Era mucho más inofensiva que sus hermanas, y no quería lastimar a nadie. De hecho, hasta era muy amiga de Pinkie Pie.

Entonces, el sonido de sillas arrastrándose la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Soltó un gritito de sorpresa. En ese momento se dio cuenta que las otras habían terminado de comer, y que estaban levantándose. Vieron de reojo a su hermana, pero no dijeron nada.

Sonata se apresuró a embutirse el resto de sus tacos en la boca, para luego pasar a retirarse a su cuarto también. Pero seguía pensando en qué podía hacer para ayudarlas.

…

Más tarde, en la santidad de su cuarto, Sonata intentó dormirse, pero simplemente no podía concentrarse. Finalmente se levantó, y encendió su laptop. Tal vez navegar en internet le ayudaría a alejar esos pensamientos, y dormir. Entonces, al no más abrir, se fijó que le había llegado un mail. Sonata lo abrió, y lo examinó:

 **BLACK HAT ORGANIZATION  
Asistencia para villanos**

En el correo había un link a una página. Parecía correo basura, pero algo atrajo a Sonata. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio clik al link, y fue redirigida a una extraña página, en donde comenzó a reproducirse un video:

En el video se apareció un hombre alto, de piel gris oscuro, con dos amenazadoras hileras de afilados dientes, como de tiburón, color verde. Siniestros ojos negros, uno de ellos cubiertos por un elegante monóculo. Su vestimenta era un elegante traje negro, estilo frac, sombrero de copa con una franja roja, pero en su mayoría era color negro (¡dúh!). Una camisa a botones rojo sangre, elegante corbata negra, y un chaleco gris, sobre el cual sobresalía un botón de porcelana blanca.

Su mano descansaba sobre un bastón negro curveado.

El extraño sujeto hizo un cortés asentimiento de cabeza, mientras que una lengua como de serpiente se asomaba por entre sus colmilos.

─¡Saludos, inferiores engendros del mal! Si están viendo esto, es porque un héroe les pateó el trasero, ¿verdad?

Se rio de forma siniestra.

─Ya no puedes ni aparecerte en público, porque en lugar de verte con temor, la gente te manda miradas condescendientes, y hasta te ofrece su amistad.

Inconscientemente, Sonata asintió vigorosamente.

La sonrisa del sujeto del video se ensanchó, como si hubiese visto la reacción de Sonata.

─¡Entonces este es tu día de suerte! Para todos ustedes, patéticos fracasados, Black Hat Organization ofrece sus servicios de asesoría. _Por un módico precio_.

(Por alguna razón, Sonata sintió un escalofrío ante esta declaración).

─Los servicios de Black Hat Organization ofrecen completa evaluación de sus errores…

Sonata apuntó esto.

─…guía completa de cómo vencer a sus héroes, evaluación personalizada, y estrategias basadas en sus habilidades. Para cualquier emergencia o duda, nuestras perversas operadoras están activas las 24 horas.

Un número parpadeó en pantalla:

 **6.6.6. EVIL 6.6.6.**

─¡Llame ya! Y, por tiempo limitado, si llama dentro e la primera media hora después de recibido este mail, yo, Black Hat, me encargaré personalmente de evaluar sus errores. ¡Completamene gratis!

Sonata no lo pensó mucho. Con una enorme sonrisa, tomó el teléfono y marcó.

* * *

 **No sé qué decir más que, no puedo prometer mucho sobre este fic más que, intentaré terminarlo rápido. Y no será incluido en la Crisis. Espero les guste.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Los casos perdidos de las Dazzling**

─¡Sonata! ¡Ya, déjanos! ─ Protestó Aria, mientras su hermana las empujaba al sofá.

─¡Pero es que tienen que ver esto! ─ Insistió Sonata, poniendo ojos como de perrito. ─ Por favoooor, Aria, por favooooo… ¡les juro que no les pediré nada más, nunca! ¿Eh?

─Ya, ─ accedió Aria. ─ Mientras más rápido terminemos con tus tonterías, mejor. ─ Se sentó en el sillón, con sus brazos cruzados. ─ ¿Qué rayos quieres mostrarnos, Sonata?

Sonata, muy orgullosa de sí misma, les mostró el paquete que recién le llegó por correo. Eran un montón de catálogos, unos cuantos cupones, y un DVD, el cual Sonata les enseñó ampliando su ya de por sí enorme sonrisa.

─¿Eso es todo? ¿Querías que viéramos una película juntas? ─ Dijo Aria, fastidiada.

─A menos que sea una película que nos diga cómo derrotar a esas molestas Rainbooms, ano me interesa ─ dijo Adagio, dando un enorme bostezo. Quería sonar sarcástica, pero se calló al ver la expresión de Sonata.

Ella simplemente les sacó juguetonamente la lengua, y puso el DVD en el reproductor.

Apareció lo que parecía ser una oficina, con paredes cubiertas con un tapizado gris, con múltiples televisores en las paredes, y una silla giratoria, viendo hacia atrás; y al frente, un elegante escritorio de caoba.

─ _¡Felicidades!_ ─ Dijo la voz de un narrador. ─ _Si está viendo esto, usted ha decidido dejar de ser una patética molestia para convertirse en un digno adversario, adquiriendo la capacitación para villanos de Black Hat Organization. Prepárese para aprenderr, lo que NO tiene que hacer, con… ¡Los casos perdidos de Canterlot High!_

La silla del video se giró, revelando al tal Black Hat, que le mostraba sus enervantes colmillos a la cámara, y mantenía los dedos de ambas manos cruzados, expectante.

─¡Saludos, alimañas del abismo, criaturas oscuras, despreciables seres, ¡INSIGNIFICANTES DESDICHAS!

La imagen se cortó, para segundos después reaparecer, con un Black Hat más calmado.

─Soy Black Hat, pero eso ya lo sabían, o no hubieran adquirido el video de orientación para villanos de Black Hat Organization. En donde yo me burlo de las patéticas vergüenzas de las Fuerzas del Mal, ¡y ustedes me dan su dinero!

Adagio y Aria abrieron la mandíbula a su máxima capacidad, y miraron a Sonata, que asintió alegremente, y se sentó entre ellas, abrazándolas. Las otras dos Dazzling pusieron una expresión de confusión, pero igual fijaron sus ojos en la pantalla.

Entonces, muy para su sorpresa, la imagen cambió, y aparecieron ellas tres. Entonces, Black comenzó a narrar:

─El día de hoy, evaluaremos a este nutrido, PERO PATÉTICO, trío de villanos…

La escena cambió de vuelta a Black Hat, que golpeó la mesa, en desesperación.

─¡Adolescentes! ¡Flug! ¿Y estas tres qué demonios tienen de villanas?

La cámara se movió hacia un sujeto escuálido, vestido con jeans, tenis rojos, una playera azul, con un dibujo de un avión estrellándose; guantes de cocina. Y cubriéndolo en su totalidad, una bata de laboratorio. Sobre su cabeza, por alguna extraña razón, había puesto una bolsa de papel, sobre la cual puso un par de gogles.

El tipo nuevo se veía tembloroso, intimidado por la mera presencia de Black Hat. Tanto, que a duras penas si logró responder con voz temblorosa:

─Este, bueno, jefecito, por lo que puedo entender, ellas tres tienen poderes mágicos.

La cámara volvió a Black Hat, que se veía más relajado, incluso ansioso.

─Conque poderes mágicos, ¿eh? ─ Sonrió perversamente, y chasqueó los dedos. De la punta de éstos emergió una llama de color negro, que soltaba humo que tomó la forma de una calavera. ─ Más les vale que esto valga mi precioso tiempo.

Adagio y Aria se acercaron más a la pantalla, ahora genuinamente interesadas.

─Como él dijo, más vale que esto valga nuestra tiempo, Sonata ─ advirtió Adagio.

La escena en la televisión regresó a ellas, cantando dentro de una cafetería. Adagio y Aria fruncieron el entrecejo, recordando esa noche.

Ellas cantaban, mientras que todos peleaban a su alrededor, alimentándolas a ellas. La imagen se congeló, y regresó a Black Hat.

─¿Cantar? ¿Ese es su poder? ¡ES PATÉTICO! ¡ASÍ NO CREAS CONFLICTO, ASÍ ES COMO CREAS CONFLICTO!

En el escritorio de Black Hat había un cráneo de decoración. Él lo tomó, y lo abrió, revelando un botón dentro. Él apretó el botón, y en las pantallas detrás de él se vio un misil nuclear saliendo de una locación desconocida.

La imagen regresó a las chicas, que discutían mientras él narraba:

─¿ _Y qué tenemos aquí? Una líder mandona, que no tiene idea de cómo darse a respetar por sus subordinados._

─¡Oye! ─ Le gritó Adagio a la tele, mientras Aria reía.

─ _La otra, que no importa si está o no…_

─¡Vete al infierno! ─ Protestó la chica rosa, mientras que Adagio reía también.

─ _Y finalmente, la cabeza hueca…_ ─ La imagen se concentró en Sonata, para luego volver a Black Hat. ─ Si me preguntan a mí, es un trío destinado al fracaso.

Sonata simplemente hizo un puchero.

La escena luego mostró su primer encuentro con Sunset Shimmer, de cómo Sonata casi revela su verdadera naturaleza, y luego cómo Adagio apartó bruscamente a Sunset cuando trató de tocar sus gemas, con una explicación de cómo éstas significaban mucho para ellas y no querían que les pasara nada.

Black Hat volvió a escena, haciendo un face-palm.

─La cabeza hueca, de acuerdo, este tipo de gente sirve para cuando las cosas salen mal; y poder sacrificarlas a gusto. Este tipo de errores es de esperarse… ¡pero la líder acaba de darle al héroe una pista de su fuente de poder! ¿Qué tan idiota tiene que ser?

Adagio rechinó los dientes, pero igual, no podía gritarle a la pantalla. Aunque por unos instantes juró que sintió que la mirada de Black Hat se clavaba en ella.

Él siguió hablando:

─Y encima, hace que el héroe comience a desconfiar. Lo primero que haces, es ganarte la confianza del héroe, ¡idiota! Así puedes exterminarlo más fácil. ¿Es que te nombraron líder si no muestras ni pizca de sentido común?

Luego, se vio cuando entraron a la cafetería, hipnotizando a todos con su canto… excepto a las Rainbooms, que de inmediato comenzaron a sospechar.

─ _¡Típico error de novato! Antes de ponerte a hacer estas cosas, debes hacer un reconocimiento del terreno. Ahora, los héroes saben a qué se enfrentan. Y no faltará mucho antes que pidan refuerzos._

El video mostró a Sunset, usando su libro mágico, y poco después, a la Princesa Twilight llegando al rescate.

Black Hat volvió a aparecer, tamborileando los dedos sobre su escritorio, con aparente fastidio.

─¿Qué les decía yo? Estoy empezando a pensar que la idiota del grupo es la cabeza de zanahoria y no la risueña.

Aria ahogó una risita, mientras que Adagio clavaba sus uñas en el sillón.

─¿Quién te crees que eres, maldito? ─ Gruñó ella.

Sonata tragó saliva, pensando en que tal vez no fue tan buena idea esto de llamar a Black Hat.

La televisión mostró entonces a la Princesa Twilight, y a las demás, tomándose de las manos y gritar:

─¡La Amistad es Mágica!

Nada pasó, y la escena regresó a Black Hat, suspirando.

─La Amistad es Mágica ─ repitió Black Hat, irónico. ─ La Amistad es Mágica. ¡LA AMISTAD ES INTANGIBLE, ESTÚPIDA! ¿CÓMO VAS AVENCER UN VILLANO LITERALMENTE SÓLO CON AMISTAD, PEDAZO DE BASURA?

Se calmó.

─Está muy claro que tú y cabeza de zanahoria se merecen mutuamente.

La escena se reanudó, mostrando a Adagio burlándose de los esfuerzos de Twilight.

─Vamos a ver si entendí, tenías a los héroes a tu merced… ¡¿Y TODO LO QUE SE TE OCURRE ES BURLARTE?!

Ante las asustadísimas Dazzlings, Black Hat se transformó en un horrible monstruo, para luego volver a la normalidad.

─No cabe duda que el título de la idiota del grupo va para cabeza de zanahoria. ¡Tenías a todo el mundo hipnotizado! ¡¿Por qué no las asesinaste en el acto?! ¡Nadie te hubiera dicho nada!

Adagio tembló, algo en este tal Black Hat asustaba de veras. Como si estuviera de veras con ellas, y no sólo en la televisión.

Luego, se vieron escenas de la batalla de bandas, que Black Hat adelantó.

─¡Aburrido!

Luego, se mostró el momento en que Adagio convenció a Trixie de jugar sucio, atrapando a las Rainbooms.

─¡Finalmente esta pelirroja hace algo competente! ─ Celebró Black Hat. ─ Manipular a un idiota para hacer su trabajo sucio.

─Perdón por tratar ─ dijo Adagio, temblando.

Entonces, se vio a Trixie capturando a las Rainbooms, excepto por Spike, que se escapó.

La imagen se congeló.

─¡Otro error de novato! Los mini-secuaces no deben subestimarse, pueden para desapercibidos muy fácilmente, y buscar ayuda en caso sea necesario.

Luego se vio a las Rainbooms peleando entre ellas, alimentando el poder de las Dazzlings.

La escena volvió a Black Hat.

─¿Por qué siempre me topo con esto? ¿Buscan acabar con una amistad? El conflicto sólo fortalece los vínculos cuando termina. ¡DEBEN ELIMINAR AL MENOS A UNA DE LAS PARTES QUE DA AFECTO, PARA QUE ESTO SEA EFECTIVO.

El aura de maldad pura fluyó por la televisión, de nuevo, era como si el tal Black Hat estuviera presente, juzgando a las Dazzlings.

─O dos, en un grupo tan nutrido como este ─ continuó explicando la malvada voz de Black Hat. ─ ¿Que si se alimentan de conflicto? ¡Entonces fuércenlas en una situación en donde tengan que sacrificar a una! ¿Qué amistad sobrevive a eso.

Acto seguido, se vio a Vinyl Scratch y a liberando a las Rainbooms.

─Justo lo que dije hace un rato… ─ dijo Black Hat.

Finalmente, se vio a las Rainbooms usar el poder de la Amistad para derrotar a las Dazzlings.

─¿La Amistad? ¿Es en serio? ¡SUFICIENTE, NO PUEDO VER MÁS! Este trío no puede ser más patético. Les resumiré las fallas de las tres brutas en tres puntos:

Uno: No estudiaron su terreno antes de actuar.

Dos: No eliminaron a los héroes, aun si tuvieron más de una oportunidad.

Y tres: ¡No contrataron los servicios de Black Hat Organization!

Black Hat apareció de vuelta.

─Se los dije desde el principio, un trío destinado al fracaso. Cuando caes tan bajo, sólo tienes dos opciones. Número uno… quedarte lamentándote el resto de tu vida…

Se vieron entonces flashes de las vidas de Adagio y Aria, rumiando venganza contra las Rainbooms.

─¡O contactar ya mismo a Black Hat Organization!

Apareció un número:

 **6.6.6. EVIL 6.6.6**

El DVD expulsó el disco, el cual emitía un aura oscura.

─Sonata, ¿cuánto te costó este disco? ─ Preguntó Adagio, con ira.

─Nada, la evaluación es gratis ─ explicó Sonata. ─ Luego, te dan opción de contratar o no sus servicios. Ofrecen de todo, desde planes malignos, o máquinas del mal.

Les mostró a sus hermanas la caja.

─Me mandaron un catálogo, y un descuento del 50% para la primera orden.

Adagio gruñó.

─Te quieren estafar, idiota.

─Es una suerte que no pusiste dinero en esto. ─ Dijo amenazadora Aria. ─ ¿O te comprometiste a pagar algo?

─¡Claro que no! ─ Se defendió Sonata. ─ A cambio del servicio, ellos van a incluirnos en sus videos.

─¡Así que seremos el hazmerreír de los demás villanos! ─ Dijo de mala gana Adagio. ─ Está bien, fue una lección de lo que hicimos mal… pero basta ya. Ni se te ocurra emplear nuestro dinero en nada de esta tal Black Hat Organization.

Y las dos se fueron, dejando a Sonata triste.

─Tuve la mejor intención ─ dijo ella, recogiendo la caja.

Entonces se fijó en un producto. El rayo encogedor, rebajado de doscientos mil dólares… a uno. Y... como tenía un cupón de descuento...

─No creo que me digan nada si sólo gasto cincuenta centavos ─ dijo Sonata de muy buen humor. ─ ¡Muy bien, voy a llamar!

Pero tuvo que salir y usar su celular, no quería que sus hermanas vieran que llamó.

* * *

 **Bueno, como dije en el capítulo anterior, no prometo mucho con esta historia. Pero los fans de 'Villanos' espero lo hayan disfrutado. Traté de apegarme la esencia de Black Hat y los cortos de 'Videos de Orientación'.**

 **Eso y, Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Productos con descuento**

Sonata no tenía mucho tiempo, corrió varias cuadras, hasta llegar a un parque, y se dejó caer en una banca. Y una vez se aseguró que no la seguían, sacó su celular y marcó.

─¿Hola? ¿Diga? ─ Dijo animadamente Sonata. ─ ¿Hablo con Black Hat Organization? Me llamo Sonata Dusk, y quisiera ordenar el rayo encogedor en descuento del catálogo.

─ _¿Ah, sí? ¡Qué bueno!_ ─ Respondió una voz femenina. ─ _¡Lo que a mí me gustaría ordenar es una pizza doble con queso y anchoas! Pero sólo las orillas, ¿y puedes añadir una orden de piernas de pescado? ¡Pero sin pepinillos! Y… un motor de jet con extra tabasco pero quítale las aceitunas._

─¿Hola? ─ Se extrañó Sonata. ─ ¿Perdón? Soy yo la que quisiera ordenar…

Del otro lado de la línea se pudo escuchar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, seguida de unos pasos acercándose.

─ _¡Otra vez! ¡Demencia, dame eso! ¡Ya sabes que tienes prohibido tocar el teléfono!_

─ _¡Ja-ja! ¿Atrápame si puedes!_ ─ Se escuchó una frenética carrera, seguido de una puerta abriéndose, y un cuerpo estrellándose violentamente.

─¡ _Gracias, jefecito! Este… Demencia tomó el teléfono y…_

─ _¡Trae acá, animal!_ ─ Dijo una nueva voz, que Sonata reconoció como la de Black Hat. ─ ¡ _Y llévate a Demencia de aquí! La presencia de ustedes dos me irrita…_

Lo siguiente que Sonata escuchó fue un cuerpo siendo arrastrado lejos, y un gruñido.

─¿Este… hola? ─ Preguntó nerviosamente Sonata. ─ Este… ¡hola! Me llamo Sonata Dusk, y quisiera ordenar un rayo encogedor que vi en su nuevo catálogo y…

─ _Ah, ya veo. Por un momento temí que cabeza de zanahoria te convenciera de no ordenar nada, pero veo que al final decidiste hacer lo inteligente, y contactar a Black Hat Organization, risueña ─_ Black Hat se rio, y Sonata escuchó el silbante sonido de su lengua como de serpiente. ─ _En realidad, la idiota del grupo es cabeza de zanahoria. No tú, Sonata…_

La chica comenzó a sonar frío, recordando la extraña sensación que Black Hat estaba con ellas, observándolas y juzgándolas, mientras veían el video. El ser se rio.

 _─¡Lo adivinaste! Les tenía puesto el ojo. Entonces, ¿vas a ordenar el rayo encogedor?_

─¡Sí! ─ Dijo Sonata, temblando de pies a cabeza. ─ También quisiera usar mi cupón del cincuenta por ciento de descuento, si no es molestia… señor Black Hat.

El teléfono que Sonata mantenía presionado contra su oreja se puso caliente, más caliente, cada vez más caliente… hasta que Sonata se vio obligada a soltarlo. Finalmente, el teléfono cayó al suelo. Y muy para el espanto de Sonata, éste estaba rodeado por un aura oscura. Finalmente, el aura se materializó como una monstruosa figura, de seis punto sesenta y seis pies de altura. Era mucho más temible en persona.

─Este… ─ Sonata tragó saliva, temblando como una hoja. ─ ¿El Señor Black Hat?

Black Hat le sonrió, de oreja a oreja, y muy cortésmente levantó su sombrero de copa, bajo el cual había otro totalmente diferente. Un bombín, que también era de color negro.

─Tu producto ─ le dijo él, con su voz aterciopelada (pero con un indiscutible matiz de amenaza) mientras le ofrecía el rayo. ─ Son cincuenta centavos, y tu cupón.

Sonata tragó saliva, y metió la mano nerviosamente en su bolsillo. Sacó dos monedas, y el cupón de descuento. Lo depositó todo en la mano extendida de Black Hat. Él le dio el rayo, y se desvaneció tal y como vino.

Sonata miró su nueva arma, y cuando estuvo segura que el ser ya se había ido, sonrió.

─¡Ya verán, Rainbooms! ¡Me aseguraré de vengar a mis hermanas, para que puedan volver a sonreír! ¡Espero que se acostumbren a vivir en una caja de zapatos, jajajajaja!

Mientras tanto, en una mansión en forma de sombrero; ubicada en un lugar desconocido, Black Hat la miraba a través de sus múltiples pantallas.

─¡Báh! Desperdiciar mis productos en algo tan estúpido como el bienestar de la familia. Por suerte la maldita cosa está defectuosa.

─Pe, pe… pero jefecito… ─ dijo el doctor Flug, temblando. ─ ¿No fue casi regalar el rayo encogedor?

Black Hat tomó una taza de su escritorio, y le dio un sorbo.

─No me importa. Tú sabes bien que voy tras algo más valioso. ─ Sonrió malévolamente, haciendo que Flug se encogiera del miedo. ─ Mucho más valioso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sonata se levantó muy emocionada.

─¡Hoy es el día! ─ Dijo Sonata, levantando el puño.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, najó corriendo las escaleras, y se puso a hacer el desayuno tarareando una animada melodía. El rayo ya estaba en su mochila, listo para la acción.

Aria bajó, todavía en pijamas, y se sirvió un vaso de leche.

─Hoy Adagio y yo nos quedaremos.

─¿Pero, por qué? ─ Dijo Sonata. ─ ¡Estoy segura que la escuela estará muy emocionante!

─No tenemos ganas de ir. No después que el payaso del video nos restregara en la cara nuestros fracasos, una y otra vez.

─Pero…

─Pero nada. Y tú sí veta a la escuela, Adagio está muy enojada contigo ─ dijo Aria.

Sonata asintió en silencio, y se apresuró a salir. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mostrarle a Adagio que capturó a las Rainbooms dentro de una caja de zapatos, y Adagio volvería a sonreír.

Sonata corrió, y llegó a la escuela temprano, justo a tiempo para ocultarse detrás de una puerta. Estuvo esperando por un tiempo, hasta que escuchó que el grupo de amigas se acercaba.

─Hoy es cuando Cheerilee entregaba los resultados, ¿verdad? ─ Preguntó Rarity.

─Me pregunto cómo me fue ─ dijo Twilight, pensativa.

─Tú eres una cerebrito, ¡siempre te va bien! ─ Le dijo molesta Rainbow Dash.

─Ya, tranquila, nos ayudó a todas a estudiar. A ti también te va a ir bien ─ dijo Applejack, pasándole el brazo por el hombro a su amiga.

Pinkie se rascó la cabeza.

─Ese era difícil pero creo que a todos nos va a ir bien.

─O si no, siempre está el examen de recuperación ─ dijo Fluttershy con suavidad.

─¡A todos nos va a ir bien! ─ Dijo Sunset, con una sonrisa. ─ No como a otros. Me senté junto a Sonata, y vi que tuvo muchos problemas. Lo más seguro es que tenga que repetir el examen.

Entonces, Sonata salió a enfrentarlas.

─¡Alto ahí! ─ Gritó, metiendo la mano en su mochila.

Sunset sacudió la cabeza.

─Oh, Sonata. Perdón, no quise ofenderte. No pensé que estuvieras ahí.

─No debiste decir eso en primer lugar ─ dijo Fluttershy con seriedad.

─Sí, tienes razón, perdóname Sonata. ¿Y cómo están Adagio y Aria? ─ Dijo Sunset, en un intento por rectificar.

Sonata suspiró.

─Siguen en las mismas, queriendo buscar venganza. ─ Las chicas le hicieron un gesto de simpatía a Sonata, sabían que ella siempre hacía todo lo que podía para que sus hermanas volvieran a contentarse, pero esas dos eran demasiado tercas.

─Lo siento ─ fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a Twilight.

─Me esfuerzo para que sonrían, pero no hay manera. Parece que lo único que las puede hacer felices es vengarse de ustedes ─ Dijo Sonata. ─ Y es lo último que quiero.

Las chicas asintieron en silencio. Era cierto, Sonata les parecía muy simpática, y ellas a Sonata.

Una vez dejó de preocuparse por la venganza, su forma de ser alegre y despreocupado la llevó a hacerse muy cercana con Pinkie Pie, y a través de ella comenzó a llevarse mejor con las otras. Pero usualmente no hablaban, porque se mantenía casi todo el tiempo con Adagio y Aria, que sí, las odiaban.

─¡Lo que me lleva a esto! ─ Dijo Sonata, sacando el rayo encogedor de la mochila. ─ Con el rayo encogedor que compré de Black Hat Organization, ¡yo, Sonata Dusk, voy a vencerlas, y hacer que mis hermanas sonrían otra vez! ¡Prepárense para ser encogidas!

Y apuntó hacia ellas… que la miraron en confusión, y estallaron en carcajadas.

─¡Quien ríe al último, ríe mejor! ─ Dijo Sonata, apretando el gatillo.

Nada.

─¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué? ─ Sacudió el arma. ─ ¡Funciona, pedazo de basura!

─Muy lindo tu juguetito, pero todos saben que reducir la materia de tamaño es físicamente imposible ─ dijo Twilight (la del mundo humano). ─ Ahora, ¿por qué no dejas eso y…?

Sonata siguió sacudiendo su arma, hasta que se hartó. Luego, comenzó a golpearlo contra la pared. Una luz se encendió en el aparato, y Sonata soltó un grito de triunfo.

─¡Ajá!

El rayo disparó un haz de luz color verde. Las chicas se hicieron a un lado, y la descarga cayó sobre la jaula del hámster del aula. Ante los ojos atónitos de todas, el animal comenzó a crecer, y crecer; primero del tamaño de un gato, luego de un perro… y finalmente destrozó la jaula.

─¡Óyeme, no! ¡Esto no se supone que debe de pasar! ¡Para!

Pero no podía parar, y seguía haciendo al animal más y más grande. Finalmente, en cierto punto el rayo paró, pero a estas alturas el animal ya era del tamaño de una camioneta familiar.

Al principio el hámster estaba confundido, sin saber qué hacer. Pero al final, loco de contento, el animal se puso a correr libre por los pasillo, causando hacer grandes destrozos en la escuela y causando el pánico general.

Sólo Sonata y las Rainbooms se quedaron congeladas donde estaban, viendo la destrucción que el animal dejaba a su paso, y a los alumnos y maestros correr enloquecidos.

─Huh… ─ dijo Sonata mirando su aparato. ─ ¡Con razón estaba en oferta!

Applejack la empujó contra la pared.

─Ey, tú, ¿cuál es la idea?

─¡Ya les dije! ¡Tengo que hacer que mis hermanas vuelvan a sonreír! Y si tengo que vengarme de ustedes para eso, lo haré y…

Entonces se fijó que el interruptor del rayo estaba en 'agrandar' en lugar de 'encoger'. Sonriendo malvadamente, Sonata cambió el interruptor y apuntó a la vaquera.

─¡Ahora sí, espero que les guste vivir en una caja de zapatos! Si se portan bien, les compraré una caja de muñecas.

Todas se prepararon para correr… pero nada pasó cuando Sonata apretó el gatillo.

─¡No otra vez! ─ Se quejó ella, golpeando su aparato contra la pared. El aparato brilló de nuevo… y soltó una nube de humo, quedando inservible.

Sonata gruñó, y lo metió de mala gana a su mochila.

─¡Olvídenlo, Adagio tenía razón! No debí gastar mi dinero con la tal Black Hat Organization.

─¿Black Hat Organization? ¿Así se llama donde compraste esa cosa? ─ Se interesó Twilight, arreglando sus gafas. ─ Porque independientemente que haya funcionado o no, es impresionante. Esta tecnología no es normal.

─Supongo ─ dijo Sonata desganada. ─ Ya me voy.

Y se iba a marchar, cuando Sunset la detuvo.

─A ver si entendí, ─ dijo, armándose de paciencia, ─ ¿compraste esa cosa extraña… para vengarte de nosotras, pero no porque quieras, sino porque tus hermanas están deprimidas?

Sonata asintió, bajando la mirada.

─Perdónenme, ¿sí? Me caen bien, y no quiero hacer esto, pero no sé qué más hacer. ¡Quiero que mis hermanas sonrían otra vez!

─Sonata ─ dijo Fluttershy. ─ Dejando de lado lo que quisiste hacernos, no debes rendirte. Tienes todo el derecho de estar preocupada por tus hermanas, y el que quieras que vuelvan a sonreír es admirable.

─¿Ustedes creen? ─ Preguntó ella.

─Oye, tus hermanas merecen ser felices ─ le aseguró Applejack, ya más calmada. ─ Flutters tiene razón, no te rindas, sólo, busca otra forma. Algo ha de funcionar para que vuelvan a sonreír. Ten paciencia.

Sonata asintió, y levantó la cabeza mucho más animada.

─¡Tienes razón! Me dejé llevar por el descuento, pero tal vez pueda conseguir un aparato de mejor calidad del catálogo de Black Hat. ¡Gracias chicas!

Entonces se fue corriendo, mientras las chicas la miraban preocupadas.

─Bien, eso fue culpa nuestra. Olvidamos con quién estamos hablando ─ dijo Sunset.

─ Dejando eso de lado, ─ dijo Rarity. ─ Twilight ¿Alguna idea de qué es Black Hat Organization? ¿O has oído o leído algo sobre el tal Black Hat?

─¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

─Porque tú siempre estás al tanto de las nuevas tecnologías y todo eso ─ explicó Sunset.

─Bueno sí, pero ni yo he escuchado jamás de algo como Black Hat Organization ─ dijo Twilight. ─ Lo siento.

─Es algo muy malvado y peligroso ─ dijo Pinkie Pie, cruzando los brazos. Se le veía anormalmente seria.

─¿Tú ya has escuchado sobre la Black Hat Organization? ─ Se extrañó Applejack.

Pinkie Pie asintió.

─¡Fueron los que acabaron con mi heroína de la infancia! ¡Mariana, la súper-dúper niña lagarto!

Sunset y Twilight levantaron una ceja, mientras las otras soltaban un enorme suspiro de exasperación.

─¿Se puede saber de qué está hablando? ─ Preguntó Spike, desde la mochila de Twilight.

─Un cómic que la tenía obsesionada cuando éramos pequeñas ─ dijo Rainbow Dash. ─ Una niña que obtuvo poderes de reptil en un accidente, y desde entonces lucha contra el crimen.

─Pero como no tenía muchos lectores, lo tuvieron que cancelar ─ continuó explicando Rarity. ─ El único problema, es que, cuando lo cancelaron, lo dejaron en un cliffhanger.

─En el capítulo final, Mariana va a luchar contra la malvada Black Hat Organization, pero terminó cuando entró a la mansión de su líder, el perverso Lord Black Hat ─ dijo Pinkie Pie con nostalgia. ─ Nunca me enteré qué le pasó a la súper-dúper niña lagarto. Quiero creer que venció a Black Hat, pero tengo la horrible sensación que en realidad él le hizo algo horrible.

─ Pinkie Pie, en los cómics los héroes siempre ganan ─ la consoló Applejack.

─Y, por enésima vez, fue sólo una historia Pinkie Pie. La cancelaron, pero Applejack tiene razón. Lo más seguro era que tu heroína haya vencido a Black Hat.

Pinkie Pie sólo suspiró con tristeza, cuando a lo lejos escucharon varias alarmas de vehículos activarse por el paso del enorme hámster.

─Ah, claro, tenemos que limpiar el desastre de Sonata ─ dijo Sunset. ─ ¡Vamos!

Y salieron a la acción.

* * *

 **Este cap, fue corto, pero quería mantener el espíritu de los cortos de 'Villanos' tanto en la duración (corta, XD) como en el invento que sale mal. Ahora, sé que salió de la nada ese asunto de Pinkie Pie y los cómics, pero quien lo entiende, lo entiende.**

 **Además, tengo una razón muy obvia por la que quiero trabajar desarrollar una interacción entre Pinkie Pie y Demencia.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Se renta maldad**

Sonata regresó temprano a casa, claro, las clases habían sido canceladas gracias al incidente de su hámster. Por suerte las Rainbooms no la delataron, o si no, metería a sus hermanas en todavía más problemas. Conociendo a la directora, las involucraría también, aunque esta vez la culpa fuera solo suya. Bueno, y de Black Hat Organization.

─¿Qué pasa? ¿Te escapaste de clases a última hora? ─ Preguntó Adagio, sin despegar la mirada de sus videojuegos.

─No, no es eso ─ dijo Sonata. ─ Lo que pasa es que hubo un problema _muy grande_ que obligó a la directora a cerrar temprano, y me vine. ¿Y ustedes qué tal la han pasado?

─Nada fuera de lo normal ─ dijo Aria, comiendo desganadamente una barra de chocolate. ─ ¿Y bien, qué hizo que la directora cerrara? No es que me importe, claro.

─¿Por qué no ponen las noticias? ─ Sugirió Sonata. ─ Seguro que a estas alturas, todos los canales importantes están cubriendo la noticia. ¡Y sí que es grande, muy grande!

Sonata tendía a exagerar, pero el decir que todos los canales estaban cubriendo lo que sea que cerró la escuela era forzar la nota. Adagio se encogió de hombros, y tomó el control remoto para cambiar de canal, mientras que Aria se acercaba también.

Y casi se caen del susto al ver a un hámster, del tamaño de una camioneta familiar corriendo por las calles de la ciudad. Y detrás de él, las Rainbooms lo perseguían.

─Sonata… ─ dijo Adagio, incrédula. ─ ¿De casualidad viste qué diablos pasó ahí?

─Pueeeeees… ¡nop! ¡Nopiti, nopit, NOP! ─ dijo Sonata, con una nota exageradamente alegre. Era lo que hacía cuando se esforzaba por ocultar algo. ─ No tengo la menor idea.

Adagio no le prestó atención, rara vez lo hacía. Por otro lado, Aria sí notó algo extraño.

─Sonata, quiero ver tu mochila ─ ordenó la parte del trío que daba igual si estaba o no.

La chica risueña (o cabeza hueca, según se prefiera), se apresuró a alejarse de Aria.

─¿Para qué? Es una mochila normal, hasta un poco vieja. ¿Por qué la quieres ver?

─¡Sonata, déjame ver eso! ─ Exigió Aria, tomando con fuerza la mochila de Sonata.

Sonata la haló para su lado, pero era tarde. El tirón de Aria hizo que la mochila se abriera por su cierre, revelando lo que quedaba de la máquina inservible de Sonata. Ella trató desesperadamente de cerrar la mochila, pero Adagio fue más rápida y tomó el rayo encogedor, o bueno, lo que quedaba de éste. Lo examinó cuidadosamente, hasta que se topó con el logo de 'Black Hat Organization'. Y, para sorpresa de nadie, se trataba de la silueta de un sombrero negro. Aria examinó el rayo, y luego miró a la nerviosa Sonata.

─Así que… ¿un rayo encogedor? Dime, ¿no hubiera sido más razonable encoger a esas Rainbooms, y no sé, meterlas en una caja de zapatos, o, aplastarlas, o dárselas de comer a un perro? No, ¡mejor a una serpiente! Así serían digeridas por mucho tiempo.

─Esa fue mi primera idea ─ explicó Sonata. ─ Pero resulta que el rayo estaba en rebaja por ser defectuoso. El interruptor se trabó en agrandar, y, cuando logré arreglarlo, el rayo terminó haciendo corto circuito, y todo lo que logré fue agrandar a un hámster.

Adagio apagó la televisión, y miró con enojo a Sonata, que retrocedió asustada.

─Sólo te lo voy a preguntar una vez, Sonata. ¿Acaso ordenaste algo de la tal Black Hat Organization, cuando te dijimos claramente que NO lo hicieras?

Cuando Sonata asintió, Adagio gruñó, y avanzó hacia su hermana, que retrocedió más.

─ ¿Cuánto fue lo que gastaste Sonata? ¡¿Cuánto?!

─¡Sólo cincuenta centavos! ¡Lo juro! ─ Dijo Sonata. ─ Lo rebajaron de doscientos mil dólares a uno… y además, usé mi cupón del cincuenta por ciento de descuento.

Adagio hizo un face-palm de exasperación.

─¿Doscientos mil dólares, a uno? ¡¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que si lo rebajaron tanto, fue por una razón?!

─Bueno, sí, pero, ¿qué son cincuenta centavos? A nadie le importan cincuenta centavos ─ se defendió Sonata.

─Bueno sí pero…

─Ey, si sólo fueron cincuenta centavos, qué más da ─ dijo Aria, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Adagio. ─ Sonata se quitó la curiosidad, y, las Rainbooms están pasando un mal rato. Déjala tranquila.

Adagio finalmente se calmó.

─Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Cincuenta centavos, está bien. ─ Prendió de nuevo la televisión, en donde se vio a la pobre Fluttershy siendo empujada por un cabezazo del gigantesco hámster, y cayendo en una fuente. ─ Y, debo decir, gran trabajo Sonata. Estas estúpidas la están pasando mal, y eso que el producto estaba defectuoso.

Sonrió. Muy para la sorpresa (y deleite de Sonata) Adagio sonreía. Lo mismo Aria.

Sonata soltó un grito de emoción.

─¿Estás bien? ─ Preguntó Aria.

─¡Tengo que ir a la tienda! ¡Esto merece una celebración, les prepararé algo muy especial esta noche!

Y salió corriendo alegremente, mientras Adagio y Aria sólo la veían alejarse.

─Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ─ Quiso saber Aria.

─¿Qué hacemos de qué? ─ Dijo Adagio.

Aria le mostró el catálogo.

─Sobre esto, obviamente. Tienes que admitir que, a pesar de la metedura de pata de Sonata, son productos que merecen la pena un vistazo. ─ Dijo ella, pasando las páginas. ─ Tienen de todo, secuaces robóticos con varios niveles de maldad, siendo el más alto Black Hat.

─¿Por qué no me sorprende? ─ Ironizó Aria.

─También hay bombas, rayos mortales, substancias químicas…

─¿Vas a ponerte del lado de Sonata? ─ Se sorprendió Aria. ─ Te recuerdo que no pudo darle de comer a las Rinbooms a una serpiente.

─Yo sé, pero mira esto ─ dijo Aria, mostrándole el producto en específico. ─ Tiene claramente la etiqueta de DEFECTUOSO.

Adagio lo examinó, y soltó un gruñido de exasperación. Sonata, ¿por qué diablos no lees?

─Al menos hizo un desastre ─ concedió Adagio, resignada. ─ Pero mira estos precios. Dispositivo Medusa, trescientos mil dólares, cañones tiburón, a tres por dos, pero cuestan cincuenta mil cada uno. Hat-Bots, a veinte mil cada uno.

─Aquí hay uno, que no tiene precio ─ observó Aria. ─ 'Rayo maligno'.

─¿Y qué se supone que hace? ─ Preguntó Adagio.

─'Esta malévola máquina toma lo más maligno que puedas imaginar, y lo hace realidad' ─ dijo Aria. ─ Cien por ciento garantizado.

─¿No le incluyeron el precio, dices? ─ Examinó Adagio. ─ Bueno, tal vez podamos llamar pero… pero no sé si…

─Vamos, si Sonata se las arregló para organizar un desastre mayor con un producto defectuoso, imagínate lo que podríamos hacer por nuestra cuenta ─ dijo Aria. ─ Una llamada no hace daño.

Adagio se lo pensó un poco, pero, al final asintió. Aria sacó su celular y marcó el número de la misteriosa Black Hat Organization.

─ _¿Hola? ¿Diga?_ ─ Preguntó una voz masculina chillona, del otro lado de la línea.

─Ey ─ dijo Aria, poniendo su teléfono en altavoz, y colocándolo sobre una mesita. ─ Me llamo Aria Blaze. Vi un artículo en su catálogo, pero no tiene marcado el precio. Se llama Rayo Maligno.

─ _Ah, sí, ese está en oferta especial_. ─ Dijo felizmente la voz del Doctor Flug. ─ _Tiene un precio de venta de treinta mil dólares._

Adagio negó con la cabeza, obviamente estaba muy caro.

Pero entonces se escuchó una conmoción del otro lado de la línea.

─ _¡Quítate idiota!_ ─ Gruñó la voz de Black Hat. Seguidamente, se escuchó una patada, seguida del sonido de un rayo siendo disparado ─ _Yo me encargo a partir de aquí._

─ _¡Ay, mi colita! No, espere, jefecito…_

Se escuchó una patada, y luego Black Hat tomó el teléfono.

─ _Entonces, ¿Risueña las convenció de contratar mis servicios, Aria y Adagio?_

Las dos Dazzling saltaron hacia atrás, asustadas.

El teléfono se cubrió de un aura oscura, y al igual que con Sonata la última vez, Black Hat se apareció ante ellas, con el aparato en su mano enguantada.

─No se extrañen, las he estado observando. ─ Dijo Black Hat. ─ ¿Entonces, les interesa el Rayo Maligno?

Adagio tragó saliva, este tipo le daba miedo hasta a ella.

─Yo… sí, pero… está fuera de nuestro presupuesto…

Black Hat se quitó su sombrero de copa negro, bajo el cual tenía un bombín, negro también. Metió la mano hasta el fondo, y sacó un pergamino, que tenía dos líneas punteadas al final.

─Pero, con el nuevo plan de Black Hat Organization, pueden alquilar el rayo por medio día.

─¿Cuánto vale alquilado? ─ Preguntó Aria, temblando.

─Cincuenta dólares. Hasta villanas de tercera como ustedes pueden pagar eso, ¿o no?

Adagio y Aria se miraron. Entre ambas podrían hacer algo. Así pues, extendieron los billetes a Black Hat, que los aceptó, y les dejó el rayo. No sin antes hacerlas firmar el contrato.

─¡Perfecto! ─ Dijo Black Hat. ─ Gracias por hacer negocios con Black Hat Organization. Nos veremos doce horas.

Y se fue tal como vino. A los pocos minutos, Sonata regresó con los brazos llenos con sus compras.

─¿Por qué las caras largas? ¿Me perdí de algo?

Aria iba a responder, pero Adagio la detuvo. Sonreía.

─No importa Sonta. ¿Qué vamos a comer?

 _Al día siguiente:_

Adagio se levantó inusualmente optimista, y, muy para sorpresa de Sonata (no de Aria) de verdad se moría de ganas por ir a la escuela.

─¡Sólo te puedo decir que será un día memorable! ─ Fue la respuesta que ella le dio al entusiasmo de su hermanita.

Andando con paso decidido, Adagio lideró a sus hermanas en la entrada de la escuela. Ese, era el paso de los invencibles, que nadie veía en ellas desde la batalla de las bandas.

Las Rainbooms lo notaron también, y de inmediato supieron que iba a haber problemas.

─¡Oigan perdedoras, este es su fin! ─ Les gritó Aria.

─El día de hoy vamos a cumplir nuestra larga venganza ─ dijo Adagio.

─Por favor díganme que esto no tiene nada que ver con la tal Black Hat Organization ─ dijo Sunset, colocándose al frente del grupo.

Adagio sonrió malignamente, y también Aria; muy para la sorpresa de Sonata.

Entonces la subdirectora Luna vino a ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

─¡Señoritas Blaze, Dusk y Dazzle! ¿Se puede saber cuál es el significado de todo esto? ─ Dijo con autoridad.

Adagio le enseñó su dedo medio, muy para el escándalo, y deleite de muchos.

─¡Cállese! He tenido que soportar tonterías por mucho tiempo, pero eso se acaba hoy, subdirectora. Usted y su hermana nos han fastidiado bastante.

─Tienen suerte que no las hayamos expulsado después del fiasco de la batalla de bandas ─ dijo la directora Celestia, uniéndose a Luna. ─ Ahora, basta ya o…

Adagio sacó el aparato de Black Hat.

─Nos queda muy poco tiempo de alquiler, pero lo haremos valer. ¡A ver qué sucede!

Apretó el botón del Rayo Maligno, y, para sorpresa de todos, un enorme dragón amarillo se apareció en el medio de la escuela, rugiendo de forma aterradora. Sus patas delanteras eran como cascos de carnero, y su cola era como de serpiente; con una enorme aleta dorsal que adornaba su espalda.

Adagio comenzó a reírse como loca.

─¡Increíble, funciona! ¡No se me ocurre nada más malvado que yo, en mi última forma, y heme aquí!

Aria le arrebató el Rayo Maligno de las manos a Adagio, y apretó el botón también. Apareció otro dragón, sólo que este era de color rosa.

─¿Sonata? ─ Le ofreció Aria a la más joven.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

─No, yo paso.

Aria se encogió de hombros, y le hizo un gesto de despedida a las Rainbooms.

─Chao.

Los dos monstruos se lanzaron contra el grupo de amigas, que rápidamente se dispersaron para evitar ser devoradas de un bocado.

─¡Así que así lucían antes! ─ Dijo Rainbow, corriendo en círculos para escapar de la versión dracónica de Adagio.

Sunset soltó una maldición, cuando fue derribada por un coletazo del dragón Aria, pero entonces fue detenida por uno de los campos de energía de Rarity.

─¿Te encuentras bien?

─De momento ─ dijo Sunset, levantándose. ─ Por un momento tuve la esperanza que esa cosa estuviera defectuosa también.

Adagio la escuchó, y se rio en su cara.

─No, nosotras no somos Sonata.

─Nosotras sí nos fijamos en el por qué un producto tiene rebaja ─ añadió Aria. ─ Nosotras sí pensamos antes de actuar.

Sonata no dijo nada, sólo se alejó un par de pasos de sus hermanas. Quería verlas felices, quería verlas sonreír, pero, de nuevo, también le agradaban las Rainbooms y tampoco quería verlas realmente lastimadas. Por eso prefirió quedarse fuera de todo el lío.

Eso, por supuesto, fue notado por las Rainbooms que hicieron una nota mental para hablar con ella cuando su amistad se hiciera cargo del asunto.

Desgraciadamente, ahora estaban más concentradas en intentar eludir los furiosos ataques de las dos versiones dracónicas de las Dazzling.

En cierto punto, la Adagio Siren aplastó a Applejack con su garra. Por suerte, su fuerza evitó ser completamente apalstada, pero se notaba que la Siren sólo estaba jugando con ella.

─Sólo necesito un poco más de peso para convertirte en una mancha en el suelo. ¿Te parece si le hacemos una nueva decoración a la escuela?

Pinkie Pie lanzó varias explosiones de fiesta contra las bestias, llamando así su atención.

─¿Acaso, esa no es magia de Equestria? ─ Preguntó Aria Siren.

─Sí, sí, no podemos absorberla, así que sólo acaba con ellas ─ le dijo su yo humana.

Adagio Siren rugió, y le mostró los dientes a su otro yo. Era una especie de sonrisa, una de lo más enervante. Adagio sintió un escalofrío, era su propia expresión… y la reconocía perfectamente.

─Es verdad, ¡ustedes perdieron sus gemas! ─ Se burló la Adagio que era invocación del Rayo Maligno.

─Peeeeeeero, nosotras somos el paquete completo ─ dijo Aria Siren.

Entonces, las dos se pusieron espalda con espalda, y se pusieron a cantar con sus melodiosas y malignas voces.

El efecto fue inmediato, todos alrededor se pusieron a pelear los unos con otros. No simples discusiones, o gritos, sino esta vez llegaron a los golpes. Usando todo lo que tenían a mano como armas: plumas, cuadernos, mochilas. Y no faltó el que el que intentó arrancar las puertas de los casilleros y comenzó a intentar golpear a sus compañeros. Incluso alguien tomó escuadras para tratar de apuñalar a alguien en los ojos.

Luego, estaban la directora y subdirectora respectivamente; que andaban rodando en el suelo, halándose los cabellos. Ver mujeres de su edad en ese estado tan deplorable era en verdad lametnble.

Sólo quedaron las Rainbooms, protegidas por su aura de magia equestriana. Y, por supuesto, tuvieron que cambiar de objetivo e intentar deshacer las peleas.

Adagio rio, era como en los viejos tiempos en Equestria. En definitiva, tenía mucho más poder en su última forma.

─Aaaay, qué buenos tiempos ─ se deleitó Adagio.

─Sí, sí, dame esta cosa ─ dijo Aria, tratando de quitarle el Rayo Maligno de las manos. ─ Quiero ver si puedo doblar la diversión.

─Pero yo primero, soy la mayor ─ dijo Adagio, tratando de apretar el botón del Rayo.

Aria la tomó con fuerza, de la muñeca.

─No, ni creas. Siempre eres tú primero. Hoy me toca a mí.

─No, siempre es mi turno.

Entonces las dos pasaron a los puños. Sólo Sonata recordó que, como ya no tenían sus gemas, y era mejor colocarse audífonos y rezar porque eso las protegiera. Porque ahora eran tan vulnerables, como el resto del mundo, a su propia magia.

─¿Deberíamos hacer algo? ─ Preguntó Rarity, viéndolas pelearse por el control.

─No, yo creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en el elefante en la habitación. ¿O debería decir, _los lagartos_? ─ Bromeó Pinkie Pie.

─Sí… ¿aura de amistad, o las debilitamos primero con nuestros poderes? ─ Se interesó Twilight.

Pero antes que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, entre las dos Dazzling humanas rompieron el control a la mitad.

Fue como si todo se congelara. El ambiente cambió de súbito, haciendo que todos alrededor se paralizaran del puro terror. Pero no sabían a qué le tenían tanto miedo… las únicas que sabían, eran por supuesto las Dazzling (humanas). Y estaban lívidas del pánico, sobre todo Adagio y Aria.

Ajenas a todo esto, las dos versiones dracónicas de Adagio y Aria seguían cantando.

Pero, de la nada, un órgano infernal comenzó a sonar… y las hizo callar de inmediato.

Todas se volvieron hacia donde venía el sonido. Al fondo del pasillo, un sujeto en un traje negro, y sombrero de copa, tocaba el órgano. Todo él estaba rodeado de un aura oscura.

─¿Ese es… Black Hat? ─ Preguntó Sunset Shimmer con un hilo de voz.

Ninguna de sus amigas se atrevió a responder.

Lentamente, Black Hat se volvió hacia sus clientas.

─Así que… ¿rompieron el aparato que les alquilé?

─¡Perdónenos! ¡Fue un accidente, señor Black Hat! ─ Se disculparon Adagio y Aria.

Black Hat les mostró sus brillantes colmillos.

─¡Jajajaja! Los héroes tienen piedad. Yo jamás.

Su lengua como de serpiente se deslizó entre sus dientes.

─Sé que no tienen dinero. ─ Se quitó el sombrero de copa, revelando el bombín que usaba debajo, al tiempo que metía la mano dentro, y sacaba el contrato que las hizo firmar. Las firmas de Adagio y Aria brillaban siniestramente. ─ Por suerte acepto pagos en almas.

* * *

 **Y hemos llegado al final del cap, el penúltimo en total. El siguiente será un poco anticlimático, lo advierto de una vez. De momento, espero les haya gustado y como siempre:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Orientación para villanos, lo que SÍ tiene que hacer**

Black Hat observó con placer al aterrorizado grupo de estudiantes y educadores alrededor suyo. Amaba esa sensación. Fue por eso que había vuelto de su retiro después de muchos años, aunque fuera sólo para proveer asesoría y armamento a villanos muy inferiores a él. De hecho, lo decepcionaba que, las cosas estaban mucho peor en sus tiempos. Ya qué.

─Entonces, ¿están preparadas para entregarme sus almas? ¿O me deleitarán con un poco de resistencia inútil? ─ Dijo Black Hat. ─ Cualquiera de las opciones está bien.

Adagio y Aria estaban lívidas del terror, y no era para menos. Nadie se atrevió a dar un paso adelante para defender a sus compañeras. Nadie… excepto Sonata. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y sus instintos le gritaban que escapara lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar, pero al final dio un paso delante de sus hermanas, y abrió los brazos, protectora.

─¡Alto ahí! No sé a qué hora ellas alquilaron el Rayo Maligno, ni cuándo firmaron el contrato, pero no dejaré que se lleve el alma de mis hermanas. ─ Gritó ella, con lágrimas de miedo corriendo por su rostro. ─ ¡Yo lo contacté para que mis hermanas volvieran a sonreír! ¡Si se lleva sus almas, todo lo que hice sería en vano!

Black Hat rodó los ojos, mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a la frente, en señal de exasperación.

─Sí, por eso fallaste. ¿Usar mis productos en algo tan ridículo como el bienestar de la familia? ¡Mis productos son para crear caos y destrucción! ¡No para usarse en tonterías!

Sonata no dijo nada, pero se mantuvo firme, temblando, pero todavía firma. Entonces, poco a poco, las Rainbooms se le fueron uniendo, empezando por Pinkie Pie. Ella la tomó de la mano derecha, y la apretó con confianza, aunque también sentía un miedo terrible de este ser. A su izquierda, se posicionó Sunset Shimmer; y poco a poco el resto de las chicas. Avanzaron un paso adelante, listas para enfrentarse a Black Hat.

─No sé quién seas, o de dónde hayas venido, ¡pero jamás derrotarás un deseo tan puro como el de Sonata! ─ Dijo Pinkie Pie. ─ Ella todo lo que quería era ayudar a su familia.

─No hay nada más poderoso que la Magia de la Amistad ─ dijo Sci-Twi. ─ Y eso incluye a la amistad y el amor que se tiene una familia. No importa qué nos quiso hacer Sonata, y que haya fallado, el amor por sus hermanas la hace fuerte. ¡Más fuerte que tú!

─No hay nada que no pueda hacerse si es por la familia ─ dijo Appelack, podía dar fe de eso. De pronto todas se sentían mucho más fuertes, y dispuestas a luchar.

─¡Además Sonata nos tiene a su lado! ─ Dijo suave, pero firmemente Fluttershy.

─Cuando salgas, tu trasero estará veinte por ciento más dolorido ─ amenazó Dash.

Black Hat las miró con desprecio, pero al final sonrió con malignidad, pasando su lengua por sus colmillos. Eso no les gustó nada a las Rainbooms.

─Ah, sí. 'El poder de la Amistad'. ¿Realmente me creen tan patético como estas tres?

─¡La Amistad es lo más poderoso que existe! ─ Gritó Sonata. ─ Lo sé por experiencia.

Finalmente las chicas cerraron los ojos, e invocaron el poder dormido dentro de ellas. Sus orejas, y colas de pony se manifestaron, junto con alas y cuernos según el caso. En cuestión de segundos, un brillo arcoíris emergió de ellas, consolidándose en una luz que transformó a Twilight y a Sunset en Mirage Shimmer y Light Sparkle respectivamente. Ellas juntaron la energía en sus manos, y lanzaron la luz sobre Black Hat.

Él hizo crecer sus garras, atravesando su guante, y rasguñó la pared, causando un chirrido infernal, que hizo que todos cayeran de rodillas, suplicando piedad. Una especie de portal se manifestó donde Black Hat había rasguñado, mostrando una escena de desolación, con cientos de almas gimiendo en sufrimiento. La luz de Twilight y Sunset fue tragada por el portal de Black Hat, y éste lo cerró, completamente ileso.

Ahora sí, si antes todos temblaban de miedo, ahora sentían un verdadero terror.

De un ágil salto, Black Hat tomó a Sunset de los tobillos, y a usó como bate para derribar a Twilight, que cayó violentamente al suelo. Luego soltó a Sunset, y la pateó en la cara.

─¿Qué eres? ─ Preguntó Applejack con un hilo de voz.

Black Hat sonrió.

─Sólo digamos… que al decir mi verdadero nombre, la gente muere.

Eso fue suficiente para que todos soltaron un grito ahogado.

─Antes de cobrar, déjenme mostrarles cómo es que se debe lidiar con los insolentes héroes ─ dijo Black Hat, mirando fijamente a Adagio y Aria. Chasqueó los dedos.

Se escuchó como una especie de reptil enorme se arrastraba por las paredes.

─¿Qué es eso? ─ Preguntó alguien.

─¡Ahí! ─ Gritó Rainbow Dash, señalando hacia los ductos de ventilación, en donde se asomaba un mechón de cabello color verde.

Se escuchó un rápido, ¡ups, perdón! Y el mechón desapareció, pero el sonido de la criatura arrastrándose persistía. Finalmente, saltó de los ductos una chica punk, vestida con una falda, una sudadera negra, sin mangas, guantes de cuero, medias rayadas; y una capucha con cara de reptil, de la cual se asomaba un mechón pelirrojo a modo de lengua.

Pinkie Pie no podía creerlo.

─¡Oye! ¡Yo te conozco! ¡Tú eres Mariana! ¡La súper-dúper niña lagarto!

Eso tomó desprevenida a la recién llegada, que parpadeó un par de veces, para luego sonreírle a Pinkie Pie.

─¡Oye, me gusta mucho tu voz!

─¡Y a mí la tuya! ─ Se rio Pinkie. Su Pinkie-sentido le advertía que huyera lo más rápido posible, pero la emoción de ver a su heroína de la infancia pudo más que todas las advertencias y el sentido común. ─ ¿Cantas? Te apuesto que lo harías de maravilla.

─¿Tú crees? ─ Preguntó la recién llegada. ─ Bueno, no canto pero toco la guitarra.

─¡Es genial! ─ Saltó Pinkie Pie. ─ ¿Se dan cuenta, chicas? La heroína de mi infancia, la gran súper-dúper niña lagarto también toca! ¿Y qué tocas?

─Punk rock. Es lo mejor… para sacar tu locura interna.

─Pinkie… ten cuidado ─ dijo Applejack, sin bajar la guardia. Su amiga la miró confundida, así que Applejack tuvo que añadir. ─ Piénsalo, PInkie Pie, ¿por qué la tal Mariana se aparece ahora?

─Sí, Pinkie Pie. Tienes que tener cuidado… ─ djio Rarity, sin querer acercarse a la chica.

Entonces, Black Hat carraspeó.

─Vaya… hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchábamos tu viejo nombre, ¿no?

La chica punk soltó una risita boba.

─Ehehehehe…

─¿Entonces, qué? ¿No vas a dejar a tu fan esperando, o sí _Demencia?_

Demencia se rio tontamente de nuevo, pero esta vez con un toque escalofriante. Y Pinkie Pie por fin retrocedió.

─¿Demencia? ¿Pero es que… tú estás con Black Hat?

Ella se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que sacaba la lengua en actitud despreocupada.

─Sí, no, tal vez. ¡Definitivamente tal vez! ¡O quizá puede ser!

Demencia entonces sacó su guitarra, y se la mostró a Pinkie Pie.

─¿Entonces, quieres oír?

Y sin más, le dio en el rostro, con el dorso de la guitarra. Pinkie Pie trató de defenderse con una de sus explosiones de confeti, pero eso sólo hizo reír a Demencia, y comenzó a golpear salvajemente a Pinkie Pie. No contenta con eso, arrancó una cuerda de su guitarra y comenzó a estrangular a la ya inerte Pinkie Pie.

─¡Pinkie! ─ Gritó Applejack, corriendo hacia Demencia.

La chica punk se rio, y arrojó lejos su guitarra rota, y ensangrentada, para enfrentar a su atacante. Applejack saltó sobre ella, pero Demencia era mucho más ágil de lo que calculó, y de un salto se aferró a la pared.

─¡Nunca me atraparán con vida!

Se arrastró como una gran lagartija por las paredes.

─¿Estás bien? ─ Preguntó Fluttershy, ayudando a Pinkie Pie.

Ella no respondió… de hecho…

─¡No tiene pulso! ─ Lloró asustada Fluttershy.

Black Hat tamborileó sus dedos entre sí, deleitándose con la escena. Miró malignamente a sus clientas.

─Y, como les dije en mi video, así es como acabas con una amistad. Tienes que borrar del mapa a una de las partes que dan afecto.

Applejack gritó de furia, y con su fuerza comenzó a arrojar todo objeto que tenía a la mano contra Demencia. Ella le respondía haciéndole trompetillas, y eludía los ataques de su oponente con increíble agilidad, siempre colgada de las paredes y el techo.

─Qué bárbaro, ¿realmente cree que podrá atinarle a Demencia? ─ Dijo una voz chillona, escalando por la espalda de la Adagio Siren. ─ Tiene mucha práctica escapando de los Hat-Bots que le mando cuando quiere arruinarme mis experimentos.

La criatura gruñó, e iba a aplastar al intruso (el Doctor Flug) con su garra. Desgraciadamente el malvado científico se le adelantó, inyectándola con una jeringa que tenía. Ella se estremeció y cayó. Aria Siren rugió, y trató de defender a su hermana, pero Flug fue mucho más rápido, y la inyectó también a ella.

Rarity por su parte se disponía a derribar a Demencia con uno de sus campos de energía, cuando las dos versiones dracónicas de las Dazzling se irguieron de nuevo, y, altas y temibles como ellas solas, bloquearon su paso.

Pero algo había cambiado, sus ojos se mostraban vidriosos… y ausentes. Actuaban como máquinas.

─¿Adagio, Aria? ─ Tembló Rarity.

Ellas sólo respondieron mecánicamente:

─Salve Black Hat. Salve Black Hat.

Adagio y Aria (humanas) temblaron, viendo lo que les esperaba. Y para colmo, el propio Lord Black Hat ya había llegado hasta ellas.

─Esto fue divertido, pero es hora de cobrar.

─¡NOOOOOO! ─ Gritó Sonata, corriendo hacia sus hermanas.

Black Hat se volvió hacia ella, transformándose en un horrible monstruo, y le rugió:

─ _¡ALÉJATE!_

Sonata paró de golpe, y Black Hat volvió a la normalidad, y se quitó el sombrero de copa otra vez. Lo apuntó hacia Adagio y Aria, y del sombrero emergió un tornado que las envolvió por completo.

Ellas gritaron, y al abrir sus bocas, una estela plateada emergió de estas. Las estelas plateadas se tornaron semi-sólidas, tomando las formas de Adagio y Aria. Y ambas gritaban aterrorizadas, al ver sus cuerpos caer inertes. Todavía respiraban, pero sus expresiones estaban vacías, y sin vida.

Finalmente el sombrero se tragó las almas de ambas, y Black Hat se colocó de nuevo su sombrero. Luego, él sonrió malignamente a Sonata.

─Gracias por hacer negocios con Black Hat y Organization, risueña. Ha sido todo un placer tomar sus patéticas almas.

Les hizo una señal a sus sirvientes, que de inmediato se formaron tras él. Demencia seguía haciéndole caras a las Rainbooms, como retándolas a acercarse. Pero nadie tenía el valor de dar un paso hacia Black Hat.

─Este… jefecito ─ dijo Flug. ─ ¿Qué hacemos con sus cuerpos? ¿Nos los llevamos?

─¿Para qué? No son más que débiles humanas. Los dragones por otro lado, pueden sernos de mucha utilidad. ¡Síganme!

Las dos Dazzling convocadas por el Rayo Maligno cerraron la procesión, mientras seguían repitiendo mecánicamente:

─Salve Black Hat. Salve Black Hat.

Black Hat creó un nuevo portal, por el cual todos desaparecieron, dejando una atmósfera de tristeza, y terror a su paso. Sobre todo, terror.

Sonata se inclinó sobre sus hermanas, y las abrazó mientras lloraba.

─Lo siento… lo siento tanto… Adagio… Aria…

Ellas respondieron brevemente, volviendo sus ojos vacíos y sin vida hacia ella, con la boca parcialmente abierta, con una hilillo de baba corriendo de sus bocas.

Por su parte, Fluttershy se esforzaba sobre lo que quedaba de Pinkie Pie… haciéndole RCP desesperadamente.

─¡No te mueras! ¡No te mueras! ¡No te mueras, por favor!

Entonces ella tembló, abriendo débilmente los ojos.

─¿Flutter… Fluttershy?

─¡Oh, Pinkie! ─ Lloró su amiga, abrazándola. Pero tuvo que separarse cuando la otra gimió de dolor. Así de mal la había dejado Demencia.

─Una ambulancia viene en camino ─ informó Flash. ─ Dentro de nada podrán reagruparse… ¡y derrotar a Black Hat! ¿Verdad?

Las chicas lo miraron como si hubiera dicho algo indebido.

─¿Verdad? ─ Repitió Flash.

Las chicas lo miraron, y sin decir nada, miraron al suelo. Nadie dijo nada, ¿qué podían decir? No las culpaban por tener miedo. Ese tal Black Hat era lo más aterrador que habían visto jamás.

Más tarde, en el hospital, las Rainbooms estaban alrededor de la cama de Pinkie Pie. Hacía poco, ella había pedido a Rainbow Dash que fuera hasta su casa y que tirara su colección de historietas de la tal Mariana, la súper-dúper niña Lagarto.

Fue cuando Sonata entró con tristeza, mirando al suelo. Miró con tristeza a las Rainbooms.

─¿Se va a recuperar?

─Sí, gracias por tu preocupación ─ dijo Sunset Shimmer, con una sonrisa de simpatía. ─ ¿Y qué hay de Adagio y Aria?

─Los doctores no saben qué tienen. Dicen que están en estado de shock, y que hay que darles tiempo. Cuando les dije que les arrebataron sus almas… me miraron como si estuviera loca y… me dieron esto.

Les mostró un paquetito de antidepresivos.

Las sólo acertaron a abrazarla.

─Ya Sonata, ya verás que todo sale bien.

Pero ella se separó del grupo con fuerza.

─¿Por qué quieren consolarme? Yo tengo la culpa de todo. Yo contacté a ese monstruo. Yo hice que…

─Está bien, Sonata. ─ Dijo Twilight. ─ ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Te tendieron una trampa. Black Hat quería atraerte… mi teoría es que, buscaba apoderarse de las almas que vinieran de Equestria para…

─Eso es pensar demasiado las cosas ─ dijo Rainbow Dash. ─ El maldito sólo quería un alma. ¡Es un demonio! ¡Buscan apoderase con almas! ¡Eso es lo que hacen!

─Sí, Sonata, te apuesto que ustedes no eran los que cayeron con sus trucos.

Sonata sólo sollozó en los brazos de Sunset y Twilight.

─Por favor… déjenme unirme a ustedes, necesito… necesito salvar a mis hermanas…

─Pero Sonata… él es… es muy poderoso ─ dijo Fluttershy.

─No me importa que no me ayuden al momento de la verdad… pero… por favor… necesito su apoyo…

Las chicas no le dijeron nada, sólo la abrazaron con más fuerza. Sonata miró hacia la ventana. Ella salvaría a sus hermanas… ya se las arreglaría de una forma o de otra…

* * *

 **Yo les advertí que sería anticlimático el final. Desde bromas tontas (y repetidas) a uno un poco violento. Y sí, así pensaba que fuera el encuentro entre Demencia y Pinkie Pie, con una medio matando a la otra. Fue divertido, y bueno, espero les haya gustado. Los crossovers son lo más entretenido de hacer.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
